Bros Don't Do That
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: Everyone thinks that Wally and Robin are just Bros, but they catch them doing things that bros just don't do.
1. Chapter 1

Bros don't do That

Chapter 1: Positions

The team first noticed how close Wally and Robin were by how they relaxed together. The first time was after a grueling mission, Artemis walked into the living room to see a pair of red running sneakers propped up on the middle of the back of the couch. She also saw a pair of black sneakers draped over the end of the couch. Curious, she peaked over the back to see Wally hammering away at a handheld video game. Robin's head was propped up on Wally's upper thighs and ass, reading a thick hard cover book.

"Uh, guys, that's not how best friends lay. You know that right?" She asked them.

"Don't really care blondie." Wally grunted as he hammered away at the game.

"Why do you care Artemis?" She threw up her hands and walked away.

The second time it was Zatanna. She walked in and looked at pair on the couch. Wally was sprawled out, one foot on the back of the couch, the other on the floor. Robin was laying face down asleep on Wally's lower stomach. Wally was reading through a large and thick science journal. Zatanna's eyes widened, if Robin's head would have been a little lower his head would have been right over his crotch. Wally however seemed unaffected as he flipped a page and his eyes scanned the page diligently. She decided to leave that can of worms alone and walked away.

The third time was Batman and Flash found them. Wally was laying face down on the couch and his arms tucked under his head and was snoozing away. Robin had his arms looped around his upper thighs and his head was resting on Wally's ass. Batman glanced over at Flash.

"It was going to happen eventually. They are very close." Flash said as he walked away, Batman glanced one last time at the sleeping pair before walking away. They missed one of Wally's green eyes opening along with the shaking of Robin's chest.

"Guess they're okay with us then." Robin smiled and tightened his hold on Wally's thighs.

"Good, cause your ass is one the most comforting pillows ever." Wally snorted.

"Thanks, it's all that running." Robin nuzzled the ass he was laying on and Wally moaned. "Dude, no, you can lay on it but don't fondle." Robin cackled and loosened his grip on the thighs and hands came up and grabbed the plush ass he was laying on and kneaded it firmly. Wally groaned and bucked into the couch cushions. "Please don't, not here." Robin cackled and ran his hands from the firm and plush ass up the firm and strong back and up and around to the chest where hard nipples were poking through the thin flash shirt. He grasped and tweaked them, pinched and pulled causing Wally to rub up against Dick causing him to groan.

"So perfect." With expert technique he flipped Wally over and looked at the flushed ginger. And he was perfection. Red hair was ruffled, slightly tanned face was flushed causing freckles to stand out perfectly. The only thing missing was the bruised lips, which he was going to correct. Leaning down he took Wally's lips in his while he hand shot straight to his cock, palming the red head fiercely and strangled out a moan from the red head. He worried Wally's bottom lip with his teeth and pulled lightly, to make sure that the lip would get the perfect debauched look. Wally threaded his hands into silky black hair and bucked up into the forceful hand giving him so much pleasure.

"Please Robin, more, need you please." Robin cackled and undid Wally's pants and stripped him of them and his boxers. Grinning he looked down at the hardened cock leaking precum. Wally whimpered and brought his legs up and spread them for his Robin. "Need you please, make love to me, please." Dick cackled and got into the back pouch of his utility belt and brought out a tube of lube. Lubing up three fingers he inserted the first one into Wally. Wally groaned and let himself relax. Dick let one finger become to two and finally two to become three. Wally moaned and started to fuck himself on the fingers.

"God so beautiful, Wally, do you know how sexy you are, how damn excellent your body is, how brilliant your personality is?" Wally whimpered and moaned as the sweet words were said to him. "I love you so much Wally." Wally groaned as the fingers were pulled out and he felt so empty. Wally shifted his hands from Dick's hair to his shoulders.

"Please my beautiful bird, my life, my world, please…." Wally panted out.

"How can I say no to such a beautiful person, with such a beautiful request." Dick lubed his cock up and lined himself up with Wally's waiting hole. He thrusted in and reveled in Wally's hot and tight walls. Moaning Wally threw his head back and his hands raked up Robin's back.

"So full, god please move, please Dick, need you so much." Dick smirked and pulled out only to thrust himself back with a force that rocked Wally against the couch. Taking Wally's legs from him he pushed them almost level with his head and thrust in with short but forceful thrusts. Wally gasped and screamed in pleasure. Robin smirked at the beautiful scream that came from his beautiful ginger. He loved being the one who saw Wally like this, who could subdue him, make him exposed to this type of beauty. He loved to see this side, he continued his thrusts and Wally tightened himself. Dick groaned and doubled his thrusts knowing that they were both close.

"Dick, oh gods….nyaaaaaa, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, Oh gods I'm cuming!" Wally threw back his head and his whole body vibrated and spazzemed while he came ropes of white cum splattering on his chest. His walls tightened and Dick groaned as he came inside the vibrating body.

"Gods Wally!" Dick groaned and he let the speedster's legs go and dropped on top of him. Wally moaned weakly at the hot cum filling him. He placed hot sweaty hands on Dick's back. Dick sat up and ran a tender hand along Wally's jaw. Wally felt his energy return and speed dressed them both and let him lay down with Dick in between his legs.

"Thanks…bro." Wally grinned and petted Dick's hair.

"Thank you bro." Dick pressed a slight kiss to Wally's lips before he laid back down.


	2. Chapter 2

Bros Don't Do That

Chapter 2: Sitting

M'gaan came in to see Wally leaning back on the sofa and watching a science documentary while Robin was sitting on Wally's lap while bending over tweaking a batarang. She thought that robin would be more comfortable sitting on the floor instead of leaning over like he was.

"Robin, don't you think you would be more comfortable on the floor?"

"No, I'm just fine. Thank you though." Robin didn't take his eyes off of the batarang in front of him. She frowned curiously and walked away.

Conner walked in a week later and looked at Robin who was curled up in Wally's lap asleep. Wally's own head was resting on Robin's head and he was asleep as well. Conner paid no mind and sat down next to them and watched the static.

Later both Wally and Robin were in Robin's room and playing some video games. At least Wally was, Dick was flushed and panting for breath as he struggled to play.

"Wa-Wa- Wally….oh gods…..you're so deep…"Dick moaned and Wally thrusted up again and Dick gasped. Dick threw down the controler and threw his arms around Wally's neck.

"Damn Dick, we're only sitting playing video games, why so strung up?" Wally teased. Dick only gasped as he bounced up and down on the thick, wet, cock inside him. "Such obscene noises coming from that delicious hole of yours, are you sure you're Batman's apprentice?" Dick flushed darker at Wally's dirty words and bounced even faster.

"Wally, god, fuck…..so good…..so close." Dick gasped, moaned, and writhed. Wally grinned and reached around to grab Dick's weeping cock, stroking it with a light vibrating hand. Dick's back arched violently and came ribbons all over Wally's hand. "WALLY!" Dick screamed as his body shook against Wally's. Wally graoned as Dick's sbody tightened deliciously and hotly around him.

"Dick, dear gods." Wally came inside the taunt acrobatic body. Dick slumped against him with a small moan.

"Who knew so much pleasure could come from just sitting?" Dick smiled.

"Who knew, how damn gorgeous you were, how gorgeous you still are." Wally stroked his cheek and kissed him soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

Bros Don't Do That

Chapter 3: Sharing

They noticed that Wally and Robin loved sharing. They would get two different dishes when out and sit next to each other, using forks and spoons to pick food they wanted off of each plate. They also would trade books and games back and forth. However Robin loved sharing in one special way. A way no one but one other knew how they shared.

Dick smirked as he stroked his cock slowly. This was the only way he would share his beautiful Wally, with the only other person he knew who could appriciate Wally the way he could. Wally gasped as his hole was teased open by three fingers. Roy gladly kissed his way down Wally's throat. He loved it when Dick shared Wally with him, he loved this red headed beauty so much. He firmly attached his lips to Wally's nipple and sucked, nipped, and torchered that sweet little nub. Wally groaned and writhed under Roy. His body was flaring with passion and it felt like it was burning him alive. He could feel Roy's scorching fingers and Dick's piercing gaze. Wally moaned in delight as Roy's fingers pressed against his prostate.

"Please Roy, please, I need it, I need you in me now." Roy let his mouth travel further down and he retracted his fingers, only to let his tongue in to taste Wally's unique taste. Wally threw his head back and arched his back. Thrusting his ass down onto Roy's tongue he panted and gasped so prettily. Roy moaned and so did Dick, Wally was so beautiful and gorgeous, there was none other. Taking his tongue away, he lined himself up and plunged himself into the beautiful speedster. Doing so caused Wally to buck and moan at finally being filled so full.

"God, Wally so fucking tight. How are you so beautiful?" Wally blushed at Roy's words, he always came undone by such filthy words. Roy thrusted into Wally slowly at first before gaining speed. Wally clutched onto Roy's shoulders, scrabbling for purchase, scratching up the red head's shoulders.

"R-Roy, harder, faster, please!" Wally screamed as his prostate was hit harder and quicker. Roy heard a moan and smirked, he had almost forgot his audience. He pulled out and rearraged them so he was sitting on the edge of the bed with Wally facing out towards Dick. He picked the ginger up by his upper thighs and sank him back down on his cock. This caused both boys to moan, Dick from seeing his beautiful babe in the throws of passion and pleasure, Wally from being filled so deliciously.

"Look at him Wally, he is watching you being fucked on my thick hard cock. He is watching how beautiful you are, hearing how wet and delicious you sound." Dick groaned as he watched Wally bounce up and down on Roy's thick cock excitedly. Nothing got Wally revved up more than dirty talking. Wally's arms were wrapped around Roy's neck and he threw his head back moaning like a whore and he didn't care. His climax was so close and with Roy pounding his prostate so hard and fast, and Dick staring at him so closely while pumping his cock, he was going to cum any minute.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna!" Wally shrieked as he came, calling for Roy and Dick. Right after Dick came from watching Wally and Roy came from Wally clenching and vibrating. Wally collapsed back on Roy in a sweaty mess as the cum cooled on his stomach and sloshed inside him. Roy pulled him back further on the bed and beckoned for Dick to join them. Dick rushed over and cuddled up next to Roy and Wally. He loved sharing with Roy.


	4. Chapter 4

Bros Don't Do That

Chapter 4: Baths

They noticed that Wally and Robin usually bathe together. The first time had been when Wally came stomping in covered in foul smelling sludge. He called for Robin and made his way to the bathroom. Robin chuckled and got off the couch.

"Better go help him clean up, He was facing Clayface with Flash." Robin headed into the bathroom after the annoyed speedster. A week later found Robin coming through the zeta tubes with a waterlogged suit and a snarl on his face.

"WAAAAAALLLLLLLLLYYYYY!" Robin screeched as he headed into the bathroom. Wally finished stuffing a cookie in his mouth before speeding off to the bathroom. He knew that Robin had been mucking around in sewers all night with Batman and he knew the bird would be in a foul mood.

"Waaaaaallyyyyy, don't tease, please me." Robin groaned as he was pressed up against the slick tiles of the shower. Wally thrusted the three fingers deeper into the hot channel while grinning. Dick gasped the tips brushed against his prostate and Wally's lips found their way to his neck. He withdrew his fingers, letting them trail over Dick's ass.

"Ready babe?" Dick nodded swiftly and bent over.

"Please, oh god, take me, take me now!" Wally grinned and let vibrating fingers trail over sensitive nipples. Tossing his head back Dick moaned, thrusting his head back to rub his ass against Wally's erection. Wally grinned and lined up before thrusting into the warm cavern. Robin moaned, if this is what he would get after trouncing around in the sewers then he was more than willing to do it again. Dick moaned as Wally thrusted in slowly, running fingers slowly down the spine that was concaving against the pleasure that was racing through his body.

"Faster, please, Wally ram me, I need you so bad." Wally grabbed the bird's flared hips and picked up his pace, raming the bird's prostate with everything he had, causing the ravenette to claw against the tile and he screamed Wally's name. Wally groaned and leaned in to bite the slender neck. With one last thrust he had the beautiful bird screaming and cuming all over the white tiles. Wally grunted as Dick's hot channel squeezed around him and he came deep inside the body of the beautiful acrobat. Pulling out, he guided the bird down to the bottom of the tub. Rubbing circles on the bird's back, he grabbed the soap with the other hand and cleaned the bird up again once more before turning the water off and grabbing a fluffy towel to dry the smaller one off.


End file.
